


The Last Seed

by seasonallovin



Series: Void [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Warframe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Plants, Tenno - Freeform, Warframe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonallovin/pseuds/seasonallovin
Summary: Legends have speculated that there once was a Pre-Orokin era plant that was used for its healing purposes. Once thought to be extinct for thousands of years, until now.A Tenno has recently discovered the last seed on Earth, with a letter attached. It is up to them to restore this plant to its former glory and to discover why it almost went extinct.
Relationships: Excalibur Umbra/Tenno
Series: Void [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051175
Kudos: 2





	The Last Seed

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! this is the first chapter of my latest fic ^-^
> 
> this story takes place in between Once In a Blood Moon and The Hybrid Squad: Invasion, both unpublished stories (on AO3, they are on my Wattpad)

A loose grate on the ship had fallen, and when it landed on the ground, it crashed loudly with the metal floors. It was uncomfortably quiet, the room was narrow, only one way to exit. 

Two grineer soldiers cautiously turned around and pointed their weapons towards the ceiling vent. Only a few seconds later, a warframe fell down the same vent. It was looking down at the floor but eventually turned its focus to the soldiers. 

One of the two soldiers ran away to find a console, while the other one began shooting at the warframe. It dashed towards the grineer with a sword of pure light, slicing them in half. 

Grasping the soldier's rifle, it shot at the other soldier when they were just about to trigger the alarms. It was silent for a few moments, and eventually stayed silent. Once the room was empty, a Tenno, the warframe's operator, teleported out of the frame.

"Umbra, remind me what we're doing here," Jeni said in a soft, yet serious voice. She was about six foot tall, a slender build compared to other Tenno, with spiked greenish-brown hair.

"Extermination. But I'm detecting heavy security at the far side of the ship," Umbra responded, his voice deep and raspy. His armour was stuck to his skin, fused by the Orokin a thousand years ago. It was a rather cold shade of grey. 

He always had a scarf on his neck, one so long that it went down to his knees, on both his back and chest. His helmet covered his entire face, with a horn sticking out, as if he was a demon. 

"Alright," Jeni began walking, adjusting her amp, a device that controls her void beam. "Ordis, check why there's so much security at the stern."

"Scanning.." Ordis replied. "Operator, it seems like there is a data vault at the back. Go see what it is."

"On it," Jeni said, using transference to return in controlling Umbra.

Jeni and Umbra began to run through the ship, scavenging supplies on the way to the data vault. They approached a room, it was small, but filled with lockers. It had a faint putrid smell coming from the lockers. Maybe the Grineer have been up to something. It couldn't have been good.

"Jackpot," Jeni said. "Using transference." She teleported in front of Umbra, heading to the nearest locker. She tapped on the locker, and it opened. There wasn't really anything interesting stored in the locker, other than some weapon ammo, ferrite, and a brown paper bag. This sparked a sudden interest in Jeni, and she grasped the bag out of the locker.

"Look what I found," Jeni said, handing over the bag to Umbra. 

"Oh great," Umbra responded, taking it from Jeni's hands. "A paper bag. Just what we need." He opens the bag carefully, taking his hand inside to see what it is. When he took his hand out of the bag, a cephalon fragment was in his hand. It appeared to be green, different from the fragments of Ordis.

A small hologram appeared above the fragment, being supported by it. "Hello, I am Cephalon Green, your guide to growing this ancient plant," the Cephalon said.

Jeni and Umbra looked at each other in confusion, then returned their attention to the fragment.

"Your first step is to place the seed into the soil, inside a well-ventilated room or outside, not too hot or too cold-"

"Seed?" Umbra said, interrupting the Cephalon. He reached inside the bag again, feeling a small container inside. He grasped the container, and took it out of the bag. A note was taped onto it in Orokin symbols.

It roughly translated to:

\--

To anyone who has had the pleasure of reading this,

This is the last seed in the Origin System. A plant unmutated by the Orokin, left desolate for eons. I am asking of you to grow this plant and harvest its resources. 

Take care of it. Follow her instructions.

K.C.

\--

Umbra read the note out to Jeni, his voice somehow echoing in the cramped room. 

"This is the last seed?" She asked.

"I mean, I believe the note, but I don't understand why they would put it in a random Grineer locker."

"I trust you, Umbra," she tapped her earpiece twice, a slight beep coming from it after. "Ordis, I don't have time to check out the back. Prepare extraction immediately."

"Operator, what happened?" Ordis responded, sounding distraught. "Are you okay? I'm-- RUN FOR YOUR LIFE-- go to extraction immediately."

Jeni raised her eyebrow. "Using transference."

Gaining control of Umbra once again, she grasped the bag and the spilled contents and dashing out the door.

A large squad of Grineer soldiers were jogging down to the locker room, in search of the two. A surprise ambush by Jeni caught them off guard.

She grasped the Detron from her thigh, firing small bursts of shotgun pellets through their heads. They never knew what was coming. 

The smell of the blood mixed with the stench of their crusty, tattered armour created an ungodly smell that even Satan wouldn't want.

The extraction point was a few hundred meters away, and more soldiers were already on their way. There was no time to fight, and they picked up their pace. 

Jeni catapulted over the heads of the squad, managing to get a few hits along the way. 

Not even a minute later, she arrived at the extraction point, with their ship ready and waiting for her. She walked up to the pod, aligned her warframe with the slot, and left to head to the orbiter.


End file.
